


One Shot: After the Lightning

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: British, F/M, Hotel Sex, Late at Night, Nudity, One Night Stands, One Shot, Orgasm, Pillow Talk, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: A brief, post-sex imagine that was originally released on Valentine's Day, a Robert-gram. 😊





	One Shot: After the Lightning

You’ve just been ravaged by Robert. Your torso is damp from his sweat, and the towel that he knowingly placed on the bed is soaked from every wonderful thing he has done to you with his mouth and cock. Phantom sensations of complete fullness and the last hard-driving thrusts of his dick have not yet ceased. You’re still shaking a little, uncontrollably, head to toe. You’re not alarmed by any of these sensations, thanks to the mighty waves of dopamine that have quenched the earlier raging fire of your lust.

An unsinkable smile blooms on your face as the sensations start to subside, and you come back to earth in time for his return from the bathroom, a crack of light from the nearly closed bathroom door backlighting the lines of his prototypical masculine form. You are temporarily confused when the euphoric bliss you’ve been in comes into contact with a renewed primal urge stirring in you at the sight of his full chest, tapered waist, and muscular legs.

He walks to the bed, fresh towel in hand, with an unhurried pace and a huge grin, tickled by your pleasure paralysis.

As he settles on the bed, you get up for your turn in the bathroom, discarding the spent towel and cleaning yourself. You notice that your hair has gone wild, from the side-to-side thrashing during the lengthy period of his inflammatory licks and kisses in your sensitive folds, and the bounce of your body against the bed from the vigorous fucking. You smile at the cause behind the mess and turn to head back to bed, vowing to make yourself more presentable in the morning.

He has placed the new towel on the bed as a promise for you later tonight, but for now, he is waiting for you, lying on his back, sheets only coming up to his waist, eyes closed. His thick mane matches your mess, a mixture of curls in the outer layers and damp strands closer to his golden skin. His breathing is back under control, and the rise and fall of his chest is as gentle as waves lapping the shore in a lagoon.

You sidle up to him, inside of his arms, and place your head on his chest. He wraps his arms around you. One arm comes to rest on top of you, his large hand setting between your breasts, which he absentmindedly caresses from time to time during the conversation that he strikes up.

His soft, raspy voice and his Midlands accent are maddeningly soothing and erotic at the same time. He tells you about interesting places to visit in your city that you have yet to explore, and you fondle the patch of hair on his chest. You stare at the lightning bolt pendant at the end of his necklace, thinking of the indomitable sensual energy that he struck you with repeatedly tonight.

You answer the questions he asks about your life and fall in love with the intensity of his focus on your responses, like you’re the only girl in the world.

The words end for both of you. You fight to stay awake, and he does, too, but you both fade into slumber, a deserved reward after your hell-raising time together.


End file.
